smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Job Mixup!
The Job Mixup is an SML Movie The SML Crew is going on summer vacation but Bowser Junior has to take the suitcases to the car, which he isn't enjoying! Characters * Bowser Junior * Cody * Joseph * Bowser * Jeffy * Mario * Chef PP Transcript Bowser Junior: OH BOY! I CANT WAIT TO GO ON VACATION! Bowser: Junior, have you packed all your suitcases? Bowser Junior: Yes, I packed mine. Bowser: Good. Get ready, because we leave tomorrow. Bowser Junior: Okay! Bowser: And you will be taking our suitcases to the car, okay? Bowser Junior: Okay. Cody: Junior, I never knew you were strong enough to handle with suitcases. Joseph: Aren't you a little weak to be doing this job? Bowser Junior: What do you mean? Cody: Well, I packed a lot of things and they are kind of heavy. Bowser Junior: Your going on vacation? Joseph: The entire SML cast is going on vacation! Bowser Junior: (Thinking to himself) oh boy..... (Tomorrow) Bowser Junior: Is it morning time? ITS MORNING TIME! VACATION TIME! WOOHOO! (Bowser Junior sees Mario) Bowser Junior: GOOD MORNING, MARIO! Mario: Morning, Junior! Bowser told me that you should take these suitcases to the car! Bowser Junior: Suitcases? Suitcases? SUITCASES? WHY DO I GET TORTURED A LOT, MARIO? Mario: What do you mean, Junior? Bowser Junior: Oh sure, MAKE THE LITTLE ONES HANDLE THE SUITCASES WHILE DAD SITS LIKE A FAT GORILLA HE IS! Mario: Junior, you do this every day! We are going on vacation! Bowser Junior: Well, tell dad this isn't my job, you know what? Dad told me I am not doing this job! Mario: Then who is? Bowser Junior: Slight change of plans. You know how Chef PP is always cooking and cleaning? Mario: Yea. Bowser Junior: Dad said that he found it fair that Chef PP is going to handle the suitcases and I will cook the snacks for our vacation! Mario: Alright, I'll tell Chef PP about the change of plans. Bowser Junior: Okay. (Bowser Junior sees black Yoshi's suitcase) Bowser Junior: hehehehe. I'll put a note saying Chef PP please take to the car! HAHAHAHA! Chef PP: Oh boy, seeing Junior handling the suitcases oughta be interesting! Mario: Hey, Chef PP! Slight change of plans, Junior is going to cook the snacks for our trip, and you are to take care of the suitcases! Bowser's orders! Chef PP: WWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????? Mario: If that is too much for you, I am just going to leave! Chef PP: NO! YOU GET BACK HERE! WHAT DID BOWSER SAY? Mario: I kinda don't want to say it. Chef PP: JUNIOR COOKING THE VACATION SNACKS INSTEAD OF ME? BOWSER ALLOWED THIS? Mario: According to Junior, he may have came up with it or something, Chef PP: HES A FREAKING LIAR, MARIO! HE IS EXTREMELY STUPID! Mario: Whether he lied or not the suitcases still have to be taken to the car, and your going to take them there! Chef PP: Yea right, I'm taking those suitcases! Mario: You are doing it your the only one avaliable! Chef PP: WHAT ABOUT THE BROOKLYN GUY? Mario: He is a busy guy! He is doing his jobs! Brooklyn T. Guy: I heard about your vacation, I packed my suitcases! I am so not taking these to the car, hehe. Chef PP: FINE! ILL DO IT! Junior, you are so in trouble! Mario: Have fun! Chef PP: WHATEVER! Mario: Okay, I will take care of black Yoshi's luggage because I don't want anyone to explode and I am the only one who can handle this job! (Notices black Yoshi's suitcase is gone) Oh no..... (Bowser Junior is watching TV before his vacation) Bowser Junior: I CANT WAIT FOR THIS VACATION! WOOOOO! WOOOOOOOO! DOOFY THE DRAGON BEFORE MY VACATION STARTS! WOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOO! NOT DOING THE SUITCASE JOB IS AWESOME! Joseph: JUNIOR, CHILL OUT! Bowser Junior: I should have not taken care of the suitcases years ago! This is ten times better than taking the suitcases! Mario: JUNIOR! JUNIOR! Bowser Junior: Oh, brother. Mario: JUNIOR! I NEED A WORD WITH YOU AND AN HONEST ONE TOO! Bowser Junior: For the last time, Mario, dad's orders! Mario: NO NO NO! DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! YOUR JUST A SPOILED BRAT AND A LIAR! YOU HAPPENED TO SEE BLACK YOSHI'S LUGGAGE DIDNT YOU! Bowser Junior: Okay so I did find Black Yoshi's suitcase with all his luggage and I put a note saying Chef PP please take! Because that was also dad's orders, he wanted Chef PP to get some exercise! Mario: YOU LIAR! YOU THINK BOWSER ORDERED CHEF PP TO TAKE BLACK YOSHI'S LUGGAGE WHICH IS FULL OF EXPLOSIVES, COD GAMES, BULLETS, BOMBS, NUCLEAR BOMBS, GRENADES, AND BULLET BILLS AND THE EXPLOSION TRIGGERS WHEN THE SUITCASE MOVES A LOT!?!?!? Bowser Junior: WHAT? Mario: Only I am supposed to be trusted with his suitcases! I have to put his suitcases in the trunk and snugly pack it in styrofoam so it does not explode! Bowser Junior: WHAT DOES BLACK YOSHI NEED EXPLOSIVES FOR, ANYWAY? Mario: You never know, Junior! An intruder might come and invade the vacation center! Bowser Junior: WHO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO BLOW UP THE HOTEL AND WHERE WE GO ON OUR VACATION? Mario: THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT I NEED TO GET HIS LUGGAGE BEFORE CHEF PP AND THE HOUSE AND PROBABLY US EXPLODE! Bowser Junior: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? CHEF PP PROBABLY EXPLODED BY NOW, ANYWAY! (Bowser Junior and Mario start realizing something) Bowser Junior and Mario: CHEF PP! (Bowser Junior and Mario start running downstairs) Bowser Junior: WE COMING CHEF PP, DONT GO TOO FAST NOW! Chef PP: OOOOOOOH! WHAT IS IN THIS SUITCASE?!?!? OOOOOOOOH! Bowser Junior: I see him, Mario! He is almost out the door! Oh wow, Chef PP! You just took Black Yoshi's suitcase and not even everyone elses! Mario: Junior, are you that dumb? Chef PP can't take all those suitcases at the same time! If he lets go of the suitcase, HE WILL EXPLODE! Bowser Junior: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! Mario: JUNIOR, WAIT FOR ME! Chef PP: Finally, I am at the car! Bowser Junior: STOP YOU CRAZY CHEF! (Throws Chef PP) Mario: Good work, Junior, I caught the suitca- (Black Yoshi's Suitcase Opens up, doesn't explode but reveals all the explosives!) Mario: Well, at least there are no explosions! Chef PP: Junior! You stupid, lying, idi- (Bowser Junior throws Chef PP) Bowser Junior: MARIO WHERE IS THE SUITCASE??? Mario: The suitcase opened. (Chef PP notices that there were explosives in the suitcase) Chef PP: Junior, you tried to explode me? Bowser Junior: Well, there are times that I do feel like It. Chef PP: FIRST, YOU INSULT ME ABOUT HOW MY COOKING SUCKS, THEN YOU TRY TO TAKE MY JOB, THEN YOU TRY TO EXPLODE ME??? Mario: This was a mistake. Chef PP: JUST WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR DAD ABOUT ALL THIS! (Bowser Junior Knocks Chef PP out with a hammer) Bowser Junior: Mario, why would you use this hammer? Mario: THIS NEVER HAPPENED, JUST BRING HIM BACK TO THE HOUSE, COME ON! (2 minutes later) Chef PP: Where am I? Bowser Junior: Your 80 years in the future! Mario: no, just, no.... Bowser Junior: Alright, I'll stop! Mario: Chef PP, you had a very big crash there, buddy! You were taking our suitcases to the car then you tripped on a rock! Chef PP: Oh my goodness, is the luggage okay? Bowser Junior: Yeah, I checked the luggage, its fine. Mario: Junior, didn't you leave the suitcases outside? Bowser Junior: Oh man. Bowser: Well, well, well, this has been an interesting morning it's been! Bowser Junior: Dad, I have a confession to make. Bowser: CHEF PP, CHEF PP, HOW COULD YOU! Bowser Junior: Huh? Bowser: LEAVING JEFFY TO TAKE THE SUITCASES TO THE CAR! Bowser Junior and Mario: Jeffy? Jeffy: Yup! I am a big boy! Bowser: The suitcases were left outside and the tv was left on before we were about to leave, so Jeffy volunteered to take care of that! (Flashback) Jeffy: This TV is left on, time to turn it off! (Turns off tv and notices suitcases outside) Suitcases outside? (End of flashback) Bowser: Jeffy did it so well that I think he would make a good replacement but I am toning it down to 2 weeks since that is how long we are going on vacation! Chef PP: What job do I do, Bowser? Bowser: What job? What job? Jeffy, would you mind telling? Jeffy: You'll be carrying my luggage, Chef PP! Bowser: Okay! Vacation time! Chef PP, carry Jeffy's luggage, will ya? Chef PP: Man, I hate my life. Bowser Junior: You know, I am not going to lie, this is more entertaining that taking care of the suitcase Job! Chef PP: Please.... Leave. (End Of Episode) Trivia * The plot and transcript is similar to the BigEngines87 Video, BE87 Short: Bomb Voyage. Category:SML Movies Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Stories by ThomasandFriends7